


Choices

by Darkchi13



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And the end, Bruce Has Issues, I know the beginning, M/M, Peter is helpful, but not the middle, tony fucks up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkchi13/pseuds/Darkchi13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something happens, it's Tony's fault, Bruce has to make a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

Peter heard a soft noise, almost like a thud, and looked around. The young man paused as he passed an ally and then back tracked. There was a man lying on the ground and Peter rushed to his side. 

"Sir," he asked quietly. "Are you alright? Should I call an ambulance?" 

He wasn't sure the man was even awake and was just pulling out his phone when the other stirred.

"No ambulance," was muttered quietly.

Peter nodded, even though the man couldn't see, and put his phone away. 

"Are you hurt?"

There was a couple seconds of quiet which Peter really hoped was self-inspection and not unconsciousness. 

"Mhm fine," he finally heard and Peter snorted.

"Yeah, I can tell," he responded. 

The young man eyed the other worriedly.

"I'm going to help you up," he warned before sliding an arm around the man’s waist and pulling the other’s over his shoulder. 

Peter carefully pulled him up and then waited a moment to make sure the man didn't puke. He swayed and seemed to have trouble standing so Peter kept supporting him and helped him to a nearby bench. He finally got a chance to look the man over and frowned.

He was an older man, Caucasian, with brown hair and was very pale and shaking. There was a wild look to his, oddly, bright green eyes and Peter handed him his water bottle. 

"You're okay," he reassured the man. "You're safe. Breath and drink some water."

Peter didn't understand why but he kept his voice low and soothing as he talked to him. 

"It's okay," he repeated. 

Green Eyes slowly calmed down but then he looked over Peter's shoulder and suddenly bent over; his breathing starting to sound hysterical.

The younger man stared and then gently touched the man's shoulder. Green Eyes flinched and growled something which Peter couldn't really hear. There was a part of him that was screaming he needed to get away. Peter firmly ignored it and focused on the man who needed help.

"You're okay," he said soothingly. "I'm going to touch you again," he said gently and slowly helped the other off the bench.

Green Eyes was shaking all over and could barely stand so Peter supported his weight. The young man decided what to do and, even though it was most likely a stupid thing, brought the man to his house since they were close by. He was practically carrying the older man and talked calmly to him the whole time. The tremors had gotten smaller by the time Peter helped him into one of the kitchen chairs. He put a cup of water in front of the man, put some more water on for tea, and sat in a chair beside him.

"You're okay, you're safe," he repeated again. 

It had been a bit of a mantra for the walk to his place and Peter, somehow, knew the man needed to hear it. He pressed the cup into the other's hands and watched as he slowly drank. The tremors were still there but the man's breathing had stabilised. 

"Thank you," Green Eyes said quietly and Peter smiled.

It was a relief to hear the man talking normally. He sounded exhausted though.

"You put yourself in danger helping me," Green Eyes continued and Peter studied him.

The other was hunched over a bit, holding the glass tightly, and looked almost like he was trying to shield himself from an attack.

'Danger from him?' Peter wondered. 'Or danger from something chasing him.'

"It's alright," he assured the man. "You're safe here."

He wondered if the warning had something to do with the way the man felt. There was something off about him that Peter didn't understand. It wasn't his spider sense but something else; a sense of difference.

The man finally lifted his head to look at him and Peter gawped; his eyes were brown now.

"Are you alright?" He asked instead of commenting. He'd seen weirder things then changing eye color and so far his spider sense was staying quiet.

"I'm fine now," the man nodded. "Thanks to you."

Peter smiled awkwardly.

"It's no big deal. Anyone else would have done it."

"No. They wouldn't have," the other answered softly and Peter was grateful for the sound of the water boiling and moved to get it.

"Would you like some tea or coffee?" he asked. "We also have hot chocolate."

There was a moment of silence which Peter interpreted as the man wanting to say no, thank you, on principle but didn't know how to say it without sounding rude.

"Tea," Peter decided. "Since you're not going to pick one I will."

He went through the tea they had and picked an herbal one that was good for relaxation.

"I'm Peter by the way," he said as he put the cup in front of the other.

"I'm Bruce," was the automatic response. 

There was silence for a moment as Bruce studied him. Peter sat quietly as he did so; for some reason he felt weirdly casual with the man even though he had only just met him. 

"Do you have a newspaper I could look at?"

Peter jumped at the sudden question and then nodded. He handed it to the other man and watched as he started to tremble again. Peter could not understand what kept upsetting the man. Maybe he had a health condition.

"Hey, it's alright," Peter said soothingly. "You're okay."

He gently pushed the newspaper away and pressed Bruce's tea into his hands. 

"It's okay," he repeated for, what felt like, the hundredth time.

Bruce was reminding Peter a little of some of the victims he had saved. There were the ones he couldn't get to in time and were traumatised. He'd say this to them as he swung them to a hospital. His heart ached at the thought.

"You're safe here," Peter promised.

Bruce calmed again and then looked at Peter worried. It didn't seem to be worry for himself but worry for the boy who had helped him.

'Maybe because of whatever danger he's in,' Peter thought.

"I should go."

"You should stay," Peter replied firmly.

He felt like Bruce shouldn't be left alone.

"Do you have someone you can call for help?" Peter asked before Bruce could start to argue with him.

The man stared at him for a second.

"Tony," he muttered and suddenly his forehead hit the table making Peter jump. "This has got to be Tony's fault."

Peter just stared confused and then the door opened and Aunt May walked in. 

"Oh, we have a guest?" She said surprised.

"Aunt May this is Bruce," Peter said. "Bruce, this is my Aunt May."

The older woman set her bags down and turned to look at him and Bruce got to his feet.

"I was just leaving," he said quickly.

"Nonsense," was his aunt's reply. "You're staying for dinner."

Peter hid his laugh behind his hand at Bruce's expression.

"I really can’t," he said weakly.

"You're far too thin," she said. "You need a good meal in you."

Bruce looked from Peter to his Aunt helplessly and Peter shrugged. 

"Thank you," he sighed. "You're very kind."

"Are your allergic to anything?" She asked briskly and Bruce shook his head.

He still looked a little overwhelmed and Peter felt a little bad for him.

"Alright out of my kitchen," Aunt May ordered and Peter stood.

"Come on Bruce," he said. "I'll show you the living room."

He led the way to their small living room and sank into one of the couches with a happy sigh. He'd stopped a car crash earlier so it was nice to relax. Peter opened his eyes to see Bruce still standing awkwardly and he snorted.

"Sit down," he told him amused. "Relax. You're safe."

The man did relax a bit upon hearing that and sat on the other couch. 

"How are you feeling?" 

"Better," was the response. "Thank you for your hospitality."

Peter chuckled.

"No need to be all formal," he told him. "I told you. Anyone would do this."

Any response Bruce had was stopped by several loud knocks. Peter glanced up bemused; they didn't tend to get visitors.

"Sorry," he told Bruce and got to his feet.

"I got it Aunt May," he called and opened the door where he proceeded to stare.

There were three men and a woman outside. All a little older then himself: one had a goatee, one was practically a super model with blonde hair, one had ridiculously muscled arms crossed over his chest and the woman was beautiful with red hair. They were all attractive Peter noticed and frowned. 

"Is Bruce here?" Goatee demanded.

Super Model elbowed him and then smiled at Peter.

"Sorry, we're looking for our friend. His name is Bruce and someone told us he might be here."

'Who told them that?' Peter thought incredulously. 'No one even knows Bruce in this neighbourhood.'

There was something about the group that had the same sense of difference Bruce had and Peter remembered how the older man had seemed scared.

"One moment," he told them and shut the door in their faces.

It was rude but he was too worried to care.

"There are three men and a women at the door," he murmured to Bruce. "Are they friends? If not I can help you out the back."

Bruce stared at him shocked before nodding then shaking his head then wincing.

"Yes, they're friends."

Peter nodded his head.

"Alright then."

He went back to the door; he could hear muttering on the other side. Rude muttering and he couldn't resist a chuckle before he opened it again.

"Sorry," he apologised.

"You should be," Goatee scowled and then winced when Super Model elbowed him again. “Stop that,” he scowled at him. “You’re going to leave a bruise.”

"This way," Peter ignored the moment and led them into the living room. 

It was suddenly a lot smaller with four more people in it.

"Bruce!" Goatee exclaimed and practically threw himself at him.

The older man caught him as if used to it and scowled.

"This is your fault," he hissed.

"That's what I said," Muscles muttered and Goatee looked offended.

"What were you thinking?" Bruce continued and Muscles snorted.

"That's what Steve said," he muttered.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Goatee protested. 

"Peter," his Aunt called and the man almost flinched when everyone turned to look at him. 

"I'll, uh, leave you to talk," he said and back tracked out of the room and into the kitchen.

He could hear them start conversing again though he couldn't make out the words. Peter turned to see Aunt May staring at him and he smiled hesitantly. 

"Bruce's friends found him," he told her.

The woman stepped out into the living room interrupting the group's conversation and studied them.

"You're all staying for dinner too," she decided and they all, including Peter, stared at her. 

Bruce was one thing but four strangers? He conveniently ignored the fact that Bruce was technically a stranger too. 

"No arguing," she continued as Super Model opened his mouth. 

Peter noticed, to his amusement, that Bruce was trying not to laugh. His Aunt stepped back into the kitchen and he joined her.

"Bring each of them some water, I'll put on some tea, and then I'm going to need you to get some groceries," she told him. "I don't have enough food for that many people."

Peter stared at her.

"I'm not leaving you alone," he protested.

She looked at him sternly.

"Do you think one of them might hurt me?" She asked.

“I-“he paused to think about it. “I don't know them," he said.

"I'll be fine," she said exasperated and handed him a paper.

When Peter looked down he saw it was the grocery list. He stared at her as he put it in his pocket. The young man knew she wasn't going to change her mind and he sighed. He started bringing the guests their water.

"Thanks," Goatee beamed brightly at him.

"Thank you," Super Model said more politely with a gentler smile.

"Thanks," Muscles grinned.

"Thank you," Ginger smiled sweetly.

Peter nodded and said the required you’re welcome but he spent the time studying their faces. He took Bruce's glass, refilled it, and handed it back to him.

"Thanks Peter," the older man smiled at him gratefully.

Peter took a second to study him and smiled as well.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Bruce."

The younger man took a couple steps towards the hall before he stopped and turned to face them.

"I'm going grocery shopping," he announced.

He could see the confusion in their eyes; probably wondering why he felt the need to tell them.

"Aunt May is in the kitchen safe and sound," he emphasized the last words. "She's going to stay that way. If I come back and find her hurt," he paused and then smiled darkly. "There is no where you could hide from me."

He met each of their eyes and was satisfied to see them looking serious.

"We understand," Super Model said and Peter nodded.

“That was actually kind of scary,” he heard Muscles say as he walked towards the door.

"Wait, I'll come with."

Peter turned to stare at Bruce who had gotten to his feet. All his friends were looking at him too.

"Bruce-" Super Model started.

"It's too crowded here Steve,” Bruce cut him off. "I'll help Peter with the groceries. If that's okay?" He said to Peter unsurely.

The young man looked at him for a moment. In all honesty he would rather have him near his Aunt but Bruce did look like he needed to escape so he nodded.

"Sure," he smiled. "It'll be nice to have some help with the grocery bags."

Not like he needed help but, he knew, it would make Bruce more at ease if he was being useful.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry; I love this fandom so much and people give me ideas with their comments and suddenly a new story pops into mind. Don't worry I'm not abandoning my other ones though. I love all of my babies; I just can't promise when they will get updated. Thanks for all your wonderful comments and patience.


End file.
